Sense Switching
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: It all started with a simple headache. Then everything went to Hell...ratings and genre may change TEMPORARY HIATUS


A/N: So this is my first, well second Maximum Ride FF! WHOOO! Love this series, however it has been quite a while since I had read the books and in some places my insight might be anyways, hope you enjoy!

-:-

 **Sense Switching**

Chapter One: Ok...What Just Happened?!

-:-

 **Iggy Point of View**

My head had been pounding for the last hour, but there was nothing I could do about it 1,000 feet in the air. I couldn't make any sudden movements, grasp my head in pain, scream, punch the life out of someone, or even drop out of the sky without attracting attention. I guess that's one of the hardships about being a mutant bird kid.

Such an inconvenience.

It began as a slight pressure behind my eyes but I ignored it thinking I can totally handle a little pain.

Then my head had started throbbing and sharp bursts of agony began pulsated through my head.

But still I thought everything was fine. I mean, thats totally normal right?

After about twenty minutes or so, that was no longer the case because, quite frankly, it felt like my head was about to explode. The pressure behind my eyes had increased to where it felt like a baby elephant was sitting on my corneas. The throbbing was now a consistent drone of beats, as if Max was beating me with a sledge hammer in a rhythmic sequence.

Don't even get me started on the short bursts, it felt like my brain was getting electrocuted!

It was true, being me did suck. When would I ever catch a break?

So now, after like an eternity of silently pleading for the pain to stop, biting my lip to the point blood was pooling the inside of my mouth, and clenching every possible part of my body, (Which, if you were in extreme pain, you would totally do) I was fighting the urge to just let myself fall out of the sky and go splat.

Yes, it was actually that painful...

Not surprisingly, I did in fact talk my self out of making an Iggy pancake and continued flying along like the rest of my unsuspecting flock.

I tried to focus on something other then the pain, like Nudge, who of course, was babbling on and on.

"-And so I was like no, that top is totally cute and then she was all like no it's ugly. Ugly? It's clearly beautiful, especially when I wear it because when she tried it on she looked like a giant, red toma-"

 _Okay, so that wasn't working so well,_ I thought. _Why would I think listening to Nudge would help lesson my headache?_

That's just stupid and had only made the thumping worse.

I did my best to look casual as I reached up and pressed both hands against my ears.

"-And she was all-" her voice cut out as I covered my ear drums and I sighed blissfully.

It was better, not perfect, but better. Maybe not the ideal way to spend the remaining hours of the flight, but whatever works, right?

It suddenly felt like the pain was fading slightly and I smiled. Everything would probably be just fine in a few minutes.

Yeah okay, Iggy. Sure.

It was right then when I felt a stabbing pain in my as-well, butt and I let out a small yell in pain. I ripped my fingers away from my ears and my hand automatically went to grasp my buttock.

"Iggy!" I heard Gazzy yell. The others were now on high alert. I could hear the change in their wing dynamics and breathing patterns. Yeah I'm that good.

"What happened?" Max yelled from somewhere on my right. I didn't look up, my attention still focused on rubbing my bottom where the pain had erupted. "Iggy are you alright?"

"No! Some freak shot me in the butt!" I yelled. I heard a few snickered and glared in the direction of Fang. "My butt feels like it's on fire!"

No one answered for a few moments, I heard a few more muffled giggles and sighed.

"Yes guys laugh it up, Iggy got shot in the butt, hilarious!" I gave them a pointed look. More snickers came my way.

"That's odd," I heard Max say and I turned toward her. She made a _humph_ sound before continuing. "I don't know what shot you Iggy. There's no one around. No Erasers, nothing."

I rubbed my butt, retaining a glare in the general direction of Fang and Gazzy, and didn't say anything else. My mouth suddenly felt dry, and each time I tried to swallow it felt like a fire would ignite inside my neck.

"Let's just get moving and get back home. I'll check out your butt later," Max said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

I scowled before following suit, hands still grasping my butt tightly.

My mind spinning with the same question over and over, Why am I the one who always gets shot?

 **Max point of** **view**

I was a little shaken, or better word, _surprised_ from what had just occurred. I mean who gets shot in the ass a thousand feet up in the sky? It's not like we were huge targets, from Earth I suspected we looked like some kind of bird or plane flying by. Nothing too alarming.

And besides we were in the middle of nowhere. Freakin' nowhere

No one was around, on the ground or in the sky.

I checked, I would have seen them.

Maybe he was faking?

I glanced over to where Iggy was flying, a little ways behind the rest of the group, and I grinned slightly as I watched him still rubbing his butt harshly, a pained expression screwing up his face. His teeth were clenched and his long legs were bent at an odd angle where it looked as if he were sitting on a chair, sideways...in mid air.

Okay, maybe he wasn't faking.

I snicker one last time before turning away and paying attention. I was looking around vigilant, I didn't want another incident like this.

"Max, I'm hungry," Nudge wined from behind me. I looked back and saw everyone look up at the mention of food.

"Yeah and I really have to go to the bathroom!:

"Yeah me too! And I'm so tired! My wings are starting to hurt!" Angle piped up.

I sighed and looked at the others. "Fang? Iggy?"

Fang looked up at me and shrugged, "Yeah, I could use some food."

I turned to Iggy who was still rubbing the supposed soar spot on his butt. "You hungry Ig?" I asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "Let's stop somewhere they have a bathroom and aspirin. Like now."

I gave him an odd look, smiling lightly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gazzy and Fang cover their mouths to keep from laughing. "You okay there? Pain too much?"

Iggy expression darkened, "Well usually when I get shot in the butt it doesn't hurt to much but to-" he suddenly stopped talking mid sentence and I looked back at him.

"Iggy?" I asked.

He frowned.

The others noticed as well and turned back to look at him.

He was shaking his head and blinking profusely. His fingers probing the area around his throat.

"What's wrong?" I flew closer, and saw the panicked yet confused expression over taking his face. He kept shaking his head, feeling around his mouth and blinking rapidly. (In a different situation I would have burst out laughing.) My heart stated pounding when his wing seemed to falter and he dropped a few feet in the air before catching himself. I jumped back in surprise.

"Iggy?" I rushed down toward him and grabbed his side. Fang did the same as the others crowded around.

"Come on Iggy? What's going on?" Fang said, his voice hinting his concern.

Iggy just shook his head and kept blinking. His mouth opened and closed.

"What's wrong with him?" Angel cried. Nudge, Gazzy, and her all wore frightened expressions.

"I don't know!" I replied honestly. I was jerked down when Iggy fell a few more feet. "He's like in some kind of-"

But I was unable to finish as I watched in horror, my brothers eyes roll back in his head and his body go slack in my arms.

"IGGY!"

 **Fang Point of View**

"I can't get a hold on him?!" I yelled, frantically grasping Iggy to keep him from falling. He was so long and skinny (still pretty heavy it would seem) that he kept slipping from my grasp and me and Max were nose diving after him, desperate trying to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Come on Iggy!" Max yelled from beside me. The ground was approaching fast! Would we get him in time!

Above me I heard Gazzy, Angel and Nudge shrieking.

I closed my eyes and flew faster, as fast as I could. Max was right beside me.

Iggy was too far away.

100 feet.

"Come on!"

75 feet.

"IGGY!"

50 feet.

"Flap your wings, DAMN IT!"

40 feet. Then 30.

We are still to far away. I held back the horrified reality of seeing my brother go splat right before my eyes and flew harder. Faster.

20 feet.

 _Oh God..._

 _"IGGY!?"_

But then, just when Iggy was about to hit the ground, his body curved and his wings flapped in one swift motion propelling him up and into the sky.

We stared, mouth hanging open and heart still threatening to burst from our chests, as Iggy did not in fact hit the ground.

All staring, un moving. Completely silent. In my case, perpetually frozen in utter shock and terror.

He flew in front of us, a strange expression on his face.

Within seconds, the silence was broken.

"Iggy are you okay?" Nudge yelled.

"What happened?!" Angel cried. Gazzy's eyes were wide with terror and relief. Poor guy.

"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL!?" Max suddenly yelled. I was right there with her. "What the heck just happened?! You scared me half to death!"

"WHA-" I had began yelling but silenced at the awed look on Max's face. I looked around at the others who were now all silent. I looked at Iggy, and he turned to me and I gasped.

He was looking at me, _really_ looking at me.

He could see.

When the Hell did that happen?!

A/N: Please Review! Tell me what you think


End file.
